justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gron
Were you looking for: * Alison the insane employer of Gron? * Vincent the childhood friend of Gron who helped sabotage the The Machine? * Vigo a character similar to Gron that many theorized to be Gron? * BFP the lockjaw child that looks similar to a younger Gron? * Jester-In-A-Box an animatronic made to mock Gron? * Golden Lockjaw the suit used by the soul Gron to kill Blake (Vol. 1)? * Tortured Golden Lockjaw the suit that contains the corpse of Gron? * GoldieParaDiner the diner Gron once worked at? * Lynda the wife of Gron? * Blake (Vol. 1) the night guard of FreddyFazzyFuntime and victim of Golden Lockjaw? WARNING. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS ARTICLE IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED BY GRAPHIC IMAGES. THANK YOU. TRTF3= Grön Takaliken, also known as the Jester or the Green Guy, is one of the murderers in The Return to Freddy's 3, while the other being Vincent. Behavior Grön makes his only appearance in the minigame dubbed CD+ from The Return to Freddy's 3, where you play as him inside a green room with Lockjaw's parts (on rare occasions, they will be Golden Lockjaw's parts) on the ground and a child hanging on the wall by a hook bleeding. Trivia *At first many people thought that Grön was a new animatronic, due to his odd design. **He was often theorized to be Vigo, but with a complete body instead of the snake-like design. *The theme that plays in CD+ is a reversed mix of of the Glitch Minigame and Stage 01 themes from FNaF 3. *A fanmade name is Jester. However, when the TRTF3 and TRTF4 pages were separate pages, there were two songs, both called "Green Guy's Theme", and in the newspaper in TRTF4, it mentions Grön as being an insane entertainer/jester, leading to the name. In addition, Grön is referred to in the games files as "jester". |-|TRTF4 = Grön Takaliken makes his second appearance in The Return to Freddy's 4, appearing in the Night 5 Minigame. He also appears in an unused minigame. Minigames In the Night 5 minigame, where you play as Vincent. He appears in a room with an hallucination of his younger self and the Golden Lockjaw suit, at the opposite end of the room. Gron is standing in front of him, smiling, and then walks toward the middle of the room, most likely to meet with Vincent, though a white object is in the middle, which causes him to slip inside the Golden Lockjaw suit. He then looks around for a few moments, before getting crushed by it, and blood pouring out of it, and shaking. Trivia *If you look in the mouth of the Golden Lockjaw suit, there is no corpse, and there are endoskeleton teeth inside it, something that the springlock suits did not have. |-|TRTF5 = Grön Takaliken was set to have a major role in the minigames of The Return to Freddy's 5, before the game was cancelled. He's revealed to be inside Torture Golden Lockjaw. Minigames Grön first appeared in the first teaser game for The Return to Freddy's 5, but his appearance is minor. He appears in The Machine's room along with Vincent, sabotaging it. This time the player gets to play as Grön, and uses the keys W, A, S, D to move, and space to shoot. In this teaser game titled "Protect Your Son", Grön appears in a room with four open hallways on the top, bottom, left and right, with the child from The Return to Freddy's 3-4 in the middle of the room, crying, while Hybrid Lockjaws are moving across the screen. The goal of the minigame is to shoot the Hybrid Lockjaws, so they do not touch Grön (oddly, if they touch the child, nothing happens.). If they do touch Grön, Hybrid Lockjaw will come on screen and be shaking violently, while screams of pain, moans, crying, and reversed music play in the background. In the "Happy Fun Times..." minigame Grön will appear to cover BFP's eyes, in horror upon seeing the Torture suit. In the "The past..." minigame, where you control his son, Charles, Charles walks in front of his office, as Grön watches over him, before shutting the blinds over his window. In "The horrrible truth..." minigame, Grön is seen entertaining three children, when his son approaches him, and puts Golden Lockjaw's head on him, causing the mechanisms inside to make him bleed. The minigame ends with Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. In the "December 23th" minigame, Grön, while still having a sane mind, is seen driving what is presumably his family, when Alison rams his car to Grön's, leaving himself and his son the only survivors of the car crash, and possibly explaining how Grön became insane. The next day, in the December 24 minigame, Grön, after losing his sanity, is seen celebrating Christmas with his son. While his son is playing with his toys, Grön gives him a present: a fedora. In the "Father & Son" minigame where you play as BFP, he is seen standing in the corner, smiling. When touching him, blood will cover most of the room and painful moaning will play. In an unnamed minigame, where you play as him. In this minigame Grön appears with his arms out stretched and tounge sticking out. What sounds like laughing akin to a jester can be heard in the background, and could possibly be Grön himself laughing, considering he has been referred to as a Jester of some type. This minigame is 2D, meaning you can only move left and right. The goal of the minigame is to catch as many severed body parts (eyeballs, arms, heads with thier jaws ripped.) as possible, which will add to a score at top. If too many are missed though, Grön will kneel to the ground and begin crying. After a few seconds, he will open his eyes, look straight upward while grabbing his jaw, and tear it off. Then Torture Golden Lockjaw's head will jumpscare the player, ending the minigame. Trivia *In the original lore, Grön was originally the father of BFP, who suffered the same accident that the current version of Grön suffered but became much more insane afterwards to the point he even tried to murder his own child, and was involved with the murder of the Missing children. **This was later retconned in the TRTF: The Dreadful Truth book due to unknown reasons. *Grön is green in Swedish, which may be a refrence to Alhstrom being a Swedish name. **"Liken" is also corpse in Swedish. Although "Taka" doesn't mean anything, taking it out of his name gives us "The Green Corpse" when translated. |-|_RADSLA_ = In RADSLA, he isn't seen until the ending. In the ending, an 8-bit sane Gron is talking to the player and thanking them for destroying The Machine. Dialogue Its been a long road since TRTF huh? I just wanted to say thank you... for saving my generations of my family from the prophecy from from ever continuing... Thank you for destroying the machine... The poor man trapped in there was forced to make these horrible creations of slavery... He's just as innocent as I am... Has a family... But now thanks to you... we're both... we're all free... I made some mistakes that I wish I could go back an fix... but we live with our mistakes to learn from them... I wish I was there to tell my kids how much I loved them before I passed... Now the dust has settled upon this very book... and there is nothing left for me to tell... Heh... it's weird... seeing this all go... isn't it?... Will I be back...? I don't know... but take these games as a learning experience and don't make the same mistake that I have done... I wish I could stay longer... but as they say... all good things must come to a end... like right now... Thank you... player... for freeing us... thank you for bringing peace upon us all... Thank you... |-| The Dreadful Truth = It is revealed that the Jester's real name is Grön. Grön worked at both GoldieParaDiner and Fazbear Inc., alongside one of his close childhood friends, Vincent. On October 29, 1943, they followed their boss, Alison; into a secret room. Inside the secret room they found people enslaved and forced to worship a false idol called the Torture Device. They then headed for Floor 11, where The Machine, which created the Torture suits; was located. The two of them sabotaged The Machine in order to stop the creation of more Torture suits. They then headed back down towards Floor 1, and fled their boss. On December 23 of the same year, Grön was taking his wife Lynda and his two children Jackson (the younger child) and Charles (the older child) to GPD for an early Christmas celebration. As he was buckling his seatbelt, his wife yells his name and he looks up just in time to see a car aiming right for them. When he was in the hospital, one of Alison's men, disguised as a doctor, unplugs his wife's life support. He wakes up the next day. The doctors tell him that his wife is dead, and that they will have to send the younger child to a foster family. Charles was old enough to make decisions on his own, and he chooses to stay with his father. When they return to their home, Grön gives Charles an early Christmas present: an old fedora that Grön used to wear. After Charles goes to sleep, Grön writes a goodbye note to his son and heads out towards GPD. When he arrives at GoldieParaDiner, the owner greets him. Grön then began hallucinating and saw a younger version of himself. It led him to the back room of the building, but Vincent stops him. The hallucinations then return and lead him back again. Grön moved towards the Golden Frankburt Torture suit, and put it on while whispers in his head saying "The Prophecy" grew louder and louder. He pressed the self deploy button to turn on the Torture suit, killing him instantly. He eventually is revived as Golden Lockjaw, and eventually kills Blake by shoving him into the Torture Golden Kitty suit. When Grön realizes that Blake was not Alison, he heads off towards Fazbear Inc., never to be seen again. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 3 GLJ Minigame.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Golden Lockjaw. Lockjaw Minigame CDPlus.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Lockjaw. GLJ Staircase.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Golden Lockjaw being used as a staircase. IMG 1853.PNG|Grön as a child in the CD+ mini game. The Return to Freddy's 4 Minigames TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 1.jpeg|Grön in the Night 5 minigame. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 2.jpeg|Grön slipping into Golden Lockjaw. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 3.jpeg|Grön being crushed inside of Golden Lockjaw. 2017-03-25 (7).png|Grön in his unused minigame. 2017-03-25 (8).png|Grön witnessing ten deceased children with joy, as it was meant to be seen in his unused mingame. Sprites output_RpTeiv.gif|Grön's walking animation in the Night 5 minigame. output_VK6S0S.gif|Grön's slipping animation. Output TqIn7v.gif|Grön inside of Golden Lockjaw. Output VVFh7L.gif|Grön being crushed inside Golden Lockjaw. IMG 1854.PNG|Grön as a child in the Night 5 minigame. gronunused.png|An unused sprite of Grön. The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigames 2017-06-03.png|Grön at Fredbear's Family Diner, standing at the left corner of one of its room, as seen in the "Father & Son" Minigame. JESTERSANE1.png|Grön casually dressed in his house, during the "December 23th" Minigame. JESTERSANE2.png|Grön walking out of his house. JESTERSANE3.png|Grön about to enter his car where his family can be seen inside. JESTERSANE4.png|Grön with his whole family inside the green car. JESTERSANE5.png|Grön and his family being car crashed and majorly injured by Alison. JESTERPRESENT1.png|Grön, now with his sanity lost, celebrating christmas with his older son Charles during the "December 24th" Minigame. JESTERPRESENT2.png|Grön giving his older son a present. JESTERPRESENT3.png|Grön watching his son enjoying his new present. ITSME3.png|Grön entertaining three children at Fredbear's Family Diner, during "The horrible truth..." Minigame. ITSME4.png|Grön's older son putting Golden Lockjaw/Tortured Golden Lockjaw's head on his father. ITSME5.png|Grön crying while wearing Golden Lockjaw's head. ITSME6.png|Grön getting his head crushed inside Golden Lockjaw's head, while the other children witness in horror his demise. DAMTlAn.jpg|Grön's corpse inside the Golden Frankburt suit, as seen in the "abandoned..." minigame. THEUNKNOWN3.png|Grön covering BFP's eyes during the "Happy Fun Times..." Minigame. 5smSAK10qC0.jpg|Grön crying inside an unknown location during his second unnamed minigame. Flashback02-1.png|Grön returning to his home after various days of absence, as seen in the "December 28th" Flashback. Flashback02-2.png|Grön about to enter his home. Flashback02-3.png|Grön staring at his son, who commited suicide with a noose. Flashback03-1.png|Grön fainted on a nurse bed inside of a hospital with his family and a Fake Doctor in the "KILL HER" minigame. CorruptGame01.png|Grön and Lynda holding Jackson as a newborn baby with Charles in between during the first "corrupt" minigame. Sprites 3.png|Grön's laughing animation in Teaser Game 1. GronTeaserGame2.png|Grön's sprite in Teaser Game 2. GronWalkingTeaserGame2.gif|Grön's walking animation. Jesterwalk.gif|Grön's "walking" animation in his unnamed minigame. Jester TG6 Fath&Son.png|Grön's sprite in the "Father & Son" minigame. Output qmd7Iu.gif|Grön's laughing animation in "The horrible truth..." minigame. Gon1.png|Grön's sprite while wearing Golden Lockjaw/Torture Golden Lockjaw's head. Output GlmjLd.gif|Grön's convulsing animation in "The horrible truth..." minigame. FATHERSPRITE.png|Grön's sprite in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. Gron.png|Grön's sprite, while he still had a sane mind, in the "December 23th" Minigame. Output WRx6XI.gif|Grön's walking animation. Oldspritegron.png|Grön's old sprite in the December 23 minigame. Note that he isn't wearing his fedora. Oldgronwalk.gif|Grön's old walking animation in the "December 23th" minigame. JESTER.png|Grön's sprite, now with his sanity lost, in the "December 24th" minigame. Output W5uuXI.gif|Grön's walking animation. Groncar1.png|Grön and his whole family inside their car. Output pEX22j.gif|Grön and his whole family inside their car while its starting up. Groncar5.png|Grön and his family's injured sprite in his car, in the December 23th minigame. Output AKae1Y.gif|Grön in his office in the past... minigame. Jester Cry.gif|An animation of Grön removing his jaw. GreenGuy.png|Grön wearing a black bowtie and two buttons, as seen in his second unnamed minigame. GreenGuy1.png|Ditto. GreenGuy2.png|Ditto. GreenGuy3.png|Ditto. Output qGL1lm.gif|Grön's walking animation in his second unnamed minigame. Dad.png|Grön's sprite in the "December 28th" Flashback. Dad2.gif|Grön's walking animation. Dadcry.gif|Grön's crying animation. father.png|Grön fainted on a nurse bed, as seen in the "KILL HER" Flashback. fathercorruptgame.png|Grön's sprite in the first corrupt minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (39).gif|An early unused sprite of Grön that was meant to be used in the first cutscene of TRTF5. Webp.net-gifmaker (82).gif|Another early sprite of Grön. This one was meant to be used in the second cutscene of TRTF5. Tg.png|Tortured Golden Lockjaw with Grön's corpse inside during the "abandoned..." Minigame. DearSon...1.png|The note that Grön left to his older son. DearSon...2.png|The same note, covered with blood. Miscellanous Cvi4P00XgAAWEoq.jpg|Grön in one of the teasers for TRTF5 during the era where ToonsterGames was in charge of development. Brute reference5.png|Gron inside of Brute Lockjaw or Hybrid Golden Lockjaw or Hybrid Brute gron.PNG|Grön talking during the ending of _RADSLA_ groncry.PNG|Grön crying at the end of _RADSLA_ Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adventure Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5 Category:RADSLA Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2